Heal the World 'cause we are the World
by Thaouka
Summary: Les mortels en fait n'importe quoi de la Terre. L'Olympe est descendu pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Intolérants de tout poils, merci de passer votre chemin, merci.


Ceci est une fic humoristique. Intolérants de tout poils, passez votre chemin, merci.^^

Enjoy.^^

* * *

We have to heal the world, 'cause we are the world.

( Seiya x Kiki x Les douze de l'Olympe).

**= une partie des dialogues est à StateAlchemist.**

L'Olympe en avait marre. Cela ne pouvais plus durer. Il était descendu au Sanctuaire pour régler ce qui n'allait pas. Car tout est de la faute d'Athéna. Et l'Olympe en avait marre des conneries d'Athéna. Les mortels, maintenant, soit se croyaient au dessus d'eux, soit vénéraient d'autres dieux aux noms étranges. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de détruire les créations des dieux. Chacun des Douze, hormis Athéna,avait un ou plusieurs griefs contre les mortels.

Zeus, pour commencer. Le Grand Zeus détestait les Américains qui se disaient maître du monde par le pouvoir, l'arrogance et l'argent qu'ils avaient. Donné par Éris et Pandore. Maudit. Car seul Zeus était le maître du monde, personne d'autre et surtout pas ces mortels. Mortels qui l'insultaient en prenant les J.O pour autre chose que ce qui lui était dû. Les J.O, c'était à lui et donc il fallait les faire à Olympie et pas ailleurs. Mais surtout à se grande honte et à celle d'Aphrodite et d'Héra, certains hommes ne pouvaient pas aimer comme il le voulaient. Il n'avait pas perdu un temps fou à courir derrière Ganymède pour que les mortels n'enregistrent pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir des relations homosexuelles légales. Il en était atterré.

Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la mortification que ressentait Aphrodite. Athéna avait fait tout foirer. Les mortels ne connaissaient plus rien à la Beauté ( elle ne cautionne pas les squelettes qui se disent top model ), ni de l'Amour. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas autant de séparation. Héra était d'accord avec elle. Mais ce qu'Aphrodite ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi dans la plupart du temps, certaines femmes existaient sans exister. Aphrodite en créant la femme, leur avait donné le pouvoir de séduction. Alors pourquoi, disparaissaient-elles sous des tonnes de tissus noirs ( je dis ceci en termes de droit à l'existence civique, pas en terme religieux).

Héra était d'accord avec elle. La femme n'était pas assez respectée. Il faut que cela change, même si pour cela, il faut faire de l'ombre au pouvoir de son mari. Et penser à calmer les ardeurs de son fils Arès. Elle n'aimait pas la guerre. Il fallait que cela cesse.

En pensant cela, elle n'entendit pas son autre fils Héphaïstos se plaindre que les mortels avaient oublié les techniques qu'il leur avait transmises pour travailler le métal. Puisqu'ils avaient besoin de le faire avec des aides artificielles. Déméter se plaignit de la même chose pour la terre qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça. Poséidon est du même avis, il offre les trésors de son domaine aux mortels, et le pollue. Oui ça ne peut plus durer, renchérit Hestia. Les mortels se détruisent eux-même. Ils détruisent leurs repères à force de détruire leur chez eux. C'est malsain et pas naturel du tout. Ça c'est un argument de poids pour Artémis. Plus de biodiversité, plus de chasse. Ça la désespérait tellement qu'elle songeait à aller s'exiler sur la Lune. Cela n'était pas l'avis de Poséidon qui était secrètement raide dingue de sa jumelle. Quoique dans ce cas là, il vaux mieux s'exiler avec elle. Apollon sait que la musique à l'heure actuelle est plus commerciale que du Grand Art. De quoi le faire fuir. Idem, pour Dionysos. Qui en plus d'être furieux qu'on lui ai volé ses orgies, ils ont fait de la passion de Dionysos une déchéance de faux et d'argent. Il n'aurait jamais dû donner de son vin aux mortels. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être en colère. Le Grand Hadès aussi était en colère. Ces mortels essayaient de le contourner en devenant immortels. Impardonnable ! Tandis qu'Arès et Hermès ne savaient pas quoi dire. Le comportement des mortels les amusaient. Et qu'Athéna blêmissait sous les reproches de ses pairs. Tout cela allait bon train, quand une petite silhouette arriva. Il s'agissait de Kiki.

- Dites, les Douze, ça vous direz pas de vous allier pour refaire le monde tel que vous le souhaitez.

- Mmmm, pourquoi pas petit Atlante. Quel est ton nom ?

- Kiki, ô Grand Zeus.

- Tu aurais un plan pour ça.

- Oui. Il faut prendre le contrôle de Wall Street et de l'ONU à New York. Et aussi accessoirement, renverser les chefs d'État et leurs gouvernements de cette planète. Pour cela, il faut les prévenir à la loyale. Il faut qu'on leur envoie Hermès, parce qu'ils vont d'abord dire non. Et ensuite, une bonne guerre. Arès va adorer ça. Mais un homme tout seul et guerrier fut-il divin peut servir la propagande américaine. Hors, Arès est Grec. Je propose une autre personne avec lui. Seiya du Pégase Divin. Ce qui permettra à Athéna de se racheter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Mmmm, très bon jeune Atlante, reprit posément Zeus. Athéna ma fille, cela te conviendrait-il ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous ferons le plan tel que tu l'as dis.

Alors tel les nuages s'abattant sur le monde dans Matrix Hermès, Seiya et Arès s'abattirent sur le monde pour faire tomber tous les gouvernements les uns après les autres. Déjouant ainsi tous les prognostiques que politiciens et autres géopoliticiens décideurs du monde qui se croyaient être maîtres de monde. Et qui méprisaient le monde du fait de leur prétendu pouvoir sur lui. Et Hermès, le facétieux Hermès n'avait jamais autant ri de la déconfiture de ces pseudos maîtres du monde. Mais le plus marrant, ce fut deux faits qui l'ont beaucoup fait rire. La première, c'est quand Obama a été déposé et que Seiya pointa Arès en chantonnant « ** He got the power **». la seconde, se fut Seiya devant Bachar al-Assad où il sorti : **« Tu fais de la discrimination aux portes de maison. Et c'est pas bien. Pour cela je vais te punir au nom de la Lune . Nan, attends, ça c'est Sailor Moon. »** Mais eu final, Zeus mit la main sur le monde entier. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ce qui était à soi. Maintenant à l'ONU, ils n'étaient plus que 12. Les douze dieux de l'Olympe, régnant sur le monde... tout en écartant du pouvoir Arès ( on ne veut plus de guerre, mais de la tolérance), et Athéna ( c'est une cruche, elle ne sert à rien). Avec pour reprendre Michael Jakson ( Idole d'Apollon), une nouvelle maxime : « Heal the world, 'cause we are the World ». Et instaurer l'équité pour chaque humain, il était sûr de pouvoir récupérer la foi de 7 milliard d'humains. Merci Kiki.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^ Par contre pour ceux qui m'auraient lu et qui n'ont pas aimé, les critiques non formatrices sont interdites. Merci.


End file.
